With the development of cloud computing technology, application models of virtualization technology, as the core technology to support cloud computing, have been converted from original server consolidation virtualization to current desktop virtualization, network virtualization, storage virtualization, etc. The technological value and the application space of the virtualization technology in the field of cloud computing are constantly expanding.
In the prior art, a storage space is logically separated by the means of software to form different logical storage spaces.
A shortcoming in the prior art is that an operating system and the software have to be changed to allocate different address spaces to different processors.